


Fading of Strength

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Advent 2015-2016, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, YGO Arc-V Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: There’s only so long one can suffer pain without coming to the end of one’s resistance.  Yuuri is extremely good at pushing someone to that point.
Kudos: 2





	Fading of Strength

**Title:** Fading of Strength  
 **Characters:** Shun, Yuuri  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing; YGO Arc-V: Shun & Yuuri, A57, 500 words; YGO Arc-V Flash Bingo, #112, deserve; Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, day #21, drabble a day for a week; Advent 2015-2016, day #18, write about misery  
 **Notes:** Not specifically connected to anything else I’ve written with the concept of Yuuri tormenting Shun. Perhaps one day I’ll expand this one. It is a favored situation of mine. Be warned of implied torment and Shun breaking and Yuuri being Yuuri, which means sadistic.  
 **Summary:** There’s only so long one can suffer pain without coming to the end of one’s resistance. Yuuri is extremely good at pushing someone to that point.

* * *

Shun drew in a pained, shuddering breath as the agony started to fade. Started, but not all the way – that wasn’t what happened when Yuuri was in a Mood. The pain he inflicted remained consistent, at least until his temper changed and he wanted to do something else altogether. 

Shun wasn’t all that happy when that happened either. But after all this time, he learned he had no real say in what Yuuri did to him. Yuuri did what he wanted. 

Light fingers pressed against the side of his face. Yuuri – it could only be Yuuri. Shun tensed, anticipating yet more pain just from the fact Yuuri was there. 

“Are you going to behave yourself now?” Yuuri murmured. “I really don’t like having to punish you like this.” 

Shun wanted to snort his denial, to tell Yuuri to his face that he didn’t believe a word of that. Yuuri _thoroughly_ enjoyed hurting him and took any excuse to do it. If Shun wasn’t hungry and refused to eat he was punished. If Shun didn’t do what Yuuri wanted he was punished. If he did do it and it wasn’t to Yuuri’s satisfaction, he was punished. 

There really wasn’t any way to get around it and he’d learned that in the first few weeks. All he could do was endure it. Shun was very good at enduring things. 

Yuuri’s fingers pressed harder against him. “I expect an answer,” he warned. “Don’t make it worse for yourself.” 

Shun pulled in a breath. His entire body tingled from the aftereffects of his punishment. He swallowed. He hated this so much. In the beginning, he’d sworn so fiercely that he would never do what made Yuuri happy. He would resist until Yuuri carded him out of sheer frustration. He told himself that over and over again. 

Bit by bit Yuuri broke him of that. He could only hold himself off from eating or drinking for so long and all that he had, Yuuri provided. 

“Yes,” he replied. What did it matter what he said? If Yuuri didn’t like the answer, he’d be hurt even more, until he _did_ say whatever it was Yuuri wanted him to say. In the beginning he’d never thought he’d do that – thought he could hold out no matter what. 

Yuuri changed his mind on a lot of things. At least, he told himself, it hadn’t been easy for him. He’d resisted with every scrap of his strength as long as he could. 

But now Yuuri’s touch turned gentle and he could feel himself being released. 

“You’d best be a good boy,” Yuuri told him. “I’d really hate to punish you again.” 

Shun shuddered as his arms lowered. “You wouldn’t,” he whispered, hoping he’d get something to drink soon. “You’d love it.” It wasn’t as if he were lying. Yuuri took pride in the pain and fear that he caused. 

And even now Yuuri chuckled as he brought a cup of cool water to Shun’s lips. “How right you are.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** If you looked at the challenges, I will be writing an Arc-V drabble a day for the next six days. They won’t all involve Shun and Yuuri though.


End file.
